1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and systems for the cleaning, purging, internal sizing and dewatering of hydrocarbon conveying pipelines and the like and more particularly to an improved pig launcher or loader for loading a pig into a variety of location and configuration pipelines.
The present invention teaches a portable device configured to affix to various location and configuration pipes via a unique configured flange coupling system, which adapts to the flange connections or to pipe without flange for various diameter pipes. The present invention also utilizes a compressed air, water or manual system for launching or loading the pig into the pipeline, and an automatic vent system for safely venting the charged pig loader once the pig has passed from the loader into the pipeline.
The present invention teaches a device configured for the launching or loading of several pigs simultaneously, and is thereby not limited to the loading of a single pig at a time like much of the prior art contemplates. Further, the present apparatus as configured loads the pig(s) well into the pipeline if used in the manner contemplated, allowing for greater time savings during the installation process.
Further, the present invention as designed does not require that there be a flange at the pipeline for connection purposes; the present invention is configured to affix to a cut end of the pipeline if necessary, and will insert the pig into the pipe in vertical as well as horizontal positions.
The present invention as configured provides an inexpensive, portable, effective system for the launching or loading of pigs and like cleaning devices into pipelines four inches in diameter on up. It's portability allows its use in areas above and below water for pig loading, greatly decreasing the cost of the operation in areas where there is no need for installing a permanent pig launching facility.
2. Prior Art & General Background
While the prior art may contemplate the generalized concept of a pig launching or loading system, it has not taught or otherwise disclosed the pig loader of the present invention, or a system otherwise configured to portably communicate with a variety of diameter pipelines, with or without flanges, below or above water nor has the prior art taught the automatic venting action of the present invention, or any variations thereto.
As will be seen upon a review of the below, the prior patents and other known teachings are apparently limited to permanent, fixed launching structures which have been designed specifically for a particular flange coupling on a pipeline, and therefore has not offered any versatility with regard to single launchers being adaptable to various diameter pipelines or flange connections above or below water.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,759,579 Swenson, L. 07/26/1988 4,736,482 Lankston, R. 04/12/1988 4,457,037 Rylander, N. 07/03/1984 3,720,228 Wheatly, Jr 03/13/1973 3,404,421 Surber, J. A. 10/08/1968 3,139,932 Johnson, G. D. 07/07/1964 2,028,779 Howe Et Al 01/28/1936 ______________________________________
As may be discerned from a review of the foregoing, the prior art is yet to contemplate a portable, relatively inexpensive and effective means for launching a pig into a variety of diameter of configuration pipelines above and below water, and is in fact limited to fixed structures which are costly and unnecessary limited application.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,779 issued 1936 teaches a pig loader which utilizes a winch apparatus for plunging the pig into the system for launching same. Further, the 779 reference is clearly not designed with portability in mind, being bulky and permanent in structural application, and does not contemplate adapting to fit a variety of flange sizes, or for that matter, a cut pipe without a flange or below water application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,037, issued 1984 and entitled "Sphere Launching Apparatus", teaches a "sphere launching apparatus for selectively admitting spheres into a pipeline and comprising an angularly disposed support or track for storing a plurality of the spheres thereon.. for releasing a single sphere at a time.."
Like the '779 reference, '037 contemplates a rather elaborate and bulky system which is inherently non-portable, and is by its design limited to only a certain diameter pipeline; further, it appears that the '037 reference will not operate with cylindrical pigs, being specifically designed for use with spheres and the like and is for use only above water.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,421 issued 1968 entitled "Apparatus for Launching Objects Within a Pipe Line" teaches a system which may utilize the gas pressure of the hydrocarbon pipeline for forcing the pig into the pipeline. Also taught is a pressure actuated plunger mechanism for sliding the pig into position. Again, however, this apparatus does not teach a portable device designed to fit a variety of diameter pipelines, with or without flanges, nor is it able to insert pigs under water. Further, the '421 reference as taught is inherently bulky and permanent in its operative nature.
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention overcomes these prior art problems by providing a system which is highly reliable in operation, rugged and portable in construction, relatively economical and very cost effective in its design, which allows for greater time savings and can be used with a multitude of diameter pipes with or without flanges, above or below water.
The present invention as configured teaches a system which may launch one or many pigs, incorporating a plurality of interchangeable sections for providing various differing features, such as variable size main barrels, reducer sections, or flange sizes.
Further, the present invention, in addition to using hydrostatic pressure for forcing the pig into the pipeline, also teaches the additional feature of an optional plunger mechanism for complimenting or replacing the hydrostatic pressure loader in particularly difficult loadings.
The system as configured may be pre-loaded with pigs at the shop, transported to the job site, affixed to the pipeline, the pig then inserted, removed, and transported for another loading to a different pipeline, all with perhaps less time and effort than loading with traditional pig launchers that have to be a one time fabrication for each case, and certainly at a lesser cost.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention teaches the utilization of a mounting plate which includes slotted apertures configured for allowing the bolting of the present system to various sized flange plates. Further included in the mounting plate is bleed off bars which allow the release of excess pressure from the pig launcher once the pig has been loaded into the system, providing a safe, automatic bleeding of the excess pressure in the launcher prior to removal.
The present system also is designed so that it may be installed and utilized under water with nominal effort, unlike the above prior art systems, which were by design configured for use out of the water.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a pig launching or loading system which may be utilized with a variety of size flanges on a variety of diameter pipelines, and further may be inserted in a pipe without a flange.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable pig launcher system which is rugged and easily installed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable pig launcher system which may be preloaded with the pig(s), and transported to the loading site and installed, and once launched be removed to another site for launching still another pig, without undue installation effort or cost.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable pig launcher system which may be utilized under water.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable pig launcher system which may launch a variety of configured pigs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pig launcher system which will insert a pig into a pipeline already filled with fluid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable pig launching system which has low maintenance requirements and is configured to be interchangeable relative barrel length and reducer size, as well as flange plate configuration.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pig launching system which provides a efficient means of launching a variety of configured and numbered pigs in various configured pipelines, at a significantly reduced cost over traditional, stationary systems that in most cases have to be fabricated, removed and discarded after use.